


Recovery

by theorangecrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reconciliation, M/M, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), drug ment, father son reconciliation, it's a recovery fic, leo gets better, like explicit drug usage ment, markus and leo are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: Leo Manfred is finally home and in rehab for his addiction to powerful drug Red Ice. Now that he's healing physically, he has a chance to heal emotionally as well. And there's a certain friend of his new brother's that keeps coming around ...





	1. Introduction

Leo had expected to be shipped off to a state run rehab facility the moment he stepped back through the door to his father's home. He had even resigned himself to the fact that he would most likely be scorned and maybe even turned away entirely.  
But none of those things happened.  
Instead, his father's android- no, Markus was his _own_ android now -had welcomed him with open arms, not even flinching when Leo hadn't been able to handle the unexpected warmth and had started sobbing like a baby against Markus's shoulder. The rest of the evening was a sort of warm blur, like a home movie played on one of those old low res smart TVs. Leo's father was there, wheeling over to them, pulling him down and into his arms with a strength that neither knew he had. A doctor was called, yes, but not until Leo was bathed and dressed in new clothing- clothing from Markus - and wrapped in a soft blanket.   
Leo remembered the vague worry that this was a dream, or if it wasn't, that Markus was going to throw him out. He had every right to, with the way Leo had treated him before. Hell, his father would have every right to back Markus up in that decision as well and if he didn't, it wasn't as though the elderly man could stop a fully deviated android.  
But Markus had talked softly to Leo, coaxed him into eating something; had even helped him dress when Leo had started to shake too badly to get the shirt over his head.   
The last of the night would remain foggy in Leo's mind, but what shreds he could catch through the memory of ache and fatigue and eventual mindless craving was warm, like a lighthouse in a hurricane.   
His father, sitting beside him on the massive sectional sofa, holding his hand and whispering how much he loved him as Markus washed Leo's arms with antiseptic, murmuring apologies every time Leo winced at the pain of the alcohol cleansing the track marks.   
The tiny yellow birds in the cage beside the couch, each with a miniature LED on its temple, twittering softly.  
His father's soft smile as he took one out for Leo to hold.   
The warmth of the blanket around his shoulders.  
Markus calling him "brother."  
By the time the doctor arrived, Leo was shaking too badly to hold the bird, but his family never left his side and to Leo's surprise, he wasn't ushered back out into the cold and hustled into an ambulance.   
Instead, the doctor ushered a team inside and by the early hours of the morning, Leo's old room was as properly set up as any hospital ward.   
The doctors had given Leo something- a shot, but not ice, of course not that -and he was so tired now...  
The last thing Leo Manfred remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was his father's cool hand on his forehead and someone saying that it was all right now, Leo....everything was going to be all right.


	2. First Sight

"Good morning, Lee."  
The morning sun playing over Leo Manfred's closed eyelids drew him up from sleep and he blinked slow in the sunlight, getting his bearings. Despite having been home for a good six months now, the eldest Manfred son still had days when he couldn't quite believe that he wasn't waking up in some derelict house somewhere; that he didn't need to resign himself once again to climbing over several bodies in various states of unconsciousness to get to his stash and "get well" for another morning.   
The heavy brocade curtains on his window slid open on their rod, revealing the bright spring day outside and the man who had opened them.   
Leo yawned and tried to snuggle deeper into his blankets.   
"G'morning, Markus..."  
Markus, android nurse, leader of the android revolution, and most recently the youngest Manfred son, smiled, striding over to the bed with a tray.   
Leo examined its contents and groaned, tugging the sheets over his head. He could hear Markus chuckle outside his nest.  
"C'mon, Lee. You know you gotta take your meds. May I see your arm, please?"  
"Nope."  
"Leo."  
"Leo isn't here right now. Can I take a message?"  
"Please do."  
"Okay go ahead."  
Markus carefully set the tray on the bed, far enough away from his brother so he couldn't feel the motion, and then crept closer, keeping his voice even.  
"It's a pretty long message. You got a pen?"  
"Uh huh."  
Markus grinned, taking another careful step and reaching slowly for the edge of the sheet.   
"Okay, good. Cause I want you to tell him that his little brother Markus wants to give him...."  
Leo shifted suddenly beneath the blankets as Markus's shadow blocked the light and the reality of what was about to happen hit him, but he wasn't fast enough and the android snatched the sheet back, deft fingers grasping Leo's sides and tickling over his ribs as he finished his sentence triumphantly.  
".... _tickles_!"  
Leo let out a breathy shriek, smacking at his brother's hands and gasping through hysterical giggles "No! No, no, please, I'll take it, I'll take the damn sho-o-ot...!"   
Markus's hands retreated and he grinned back, chuckling.   
"Good. That wasn't so hard was it?"  
Leo pouted, finally offering his arm.   
"That was extortion. You know that? I'll have your medical license for this."  
Shaking his head, Markus tugged the tray over and prepped the plunger on it, cleaning the injection site on Leo's upper arm expertly.   
"That's a shame. How will I look after my favorite brother?"  
Leo closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the needle.   
"I'm your only brother, Markie."  
"And my favorite."  
Leo hissed at the pinch and sting of medicine flowing into his body, jaw clenching.   
Markus tossed the needle in the used sharps container on the tray, rubbing a thumb over Leo's clenched jaw and murmuring, "Hey. You still with me, Lee?"  
Leo took a few breaths and opened his eyes again, looking into Markus's miss-matched ones.   
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here."  
Markus nodded "Good. Which color band-aid today?"  
"Blue."  
"Good choice."  
Leo held still while Markus put the bandage over the pin prick on his arm. It wasn't wholly necessary, but it always made Leo feel better. Like sealing off the minor wounds would make at least some of his health problems go away.   
Markus pulled him from his thoughts again, helping him sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed.   
"Ready for breakfast? Dad's out on the patio. It's going to be a beautiful day."  
Nodding, Leo let his brother help him to the bathroom and then into his clothing. Some mornings were worse than others and he had to use his chair, the one that matched his father's own wheels so well, but today he felt a little better and he took the risk of using his weak legs, although he had to lean on Markus for most of the walk to the double glass doors leading to the backyard patio.   
Carl Manfred sat in his chair by the table, eating his daily breakfast of eggs and toast and fresh fruit and conversing with a blonde android who sat across from him with a glass of thirium. His face lit up when he saw his sons coming through the door and he set his glass of water aside to hold his tattooed arms out happily.   
"There's my two favorite sons! Did you sleep well, Leo?"  
Leo sat carefully in his own chair before reaching for his father and hugging him tight.   
"Morning, Dad...I slept great. These new meds don't wake me up at all." and he smiled across at the seated android. "Morning, Simon."  
Simon beamed back at him, sipping his thirium.   
"Good morning! I'm so glad you're doing better. Markus was saying you mentioned you might garden today?"  
Markus came over then, a glass of thirium in one hand and a protein shake for Leo in the other.   
"I told him he should plant some brussel sprouts. I hear they're his favorite."   
Leo scowled immediately. "Brussel sprouts area plague sent down to punish poor unsuspecting kids that just wanted dessert and not weird round green lumps."  
They all laughed and Carl shook his head.   
"Your mother once told me that the only way to get you to eat them was to promise you that you'd get a portion and a half of whatever dessert she'd baked that night."  
Leo grinned. "Sometimes it had to be two portions." and then he turned to Markus, curious.   
"Where are you going?"  
Markus was already standing from the table, having finished his glass of thirium, and kissing Simon on the cheek.   
"Sorry, Lee. I need to get going if I'm going to be across the city by ten. I'm meeting the mayor and a few other android advocates. I'll be back by one though, okay? Probably. Definitely by two."  
Carl frowned. "You never get a day to yourself, do you?"  
Smiling a little sheepishly, the android leader shook his head. "Not lately. Let the dust settle a bit and then we'll see."  
Simon smiled, standing to peck his boyfriend's cheek as well.   
"I'll be staying here today to keep you two out of trouble."  
Carl held up his hands in mock surrender.   
"I for one will be on my best behavior."  
Leo winked. "No promises."  
Markus grinned at them all, taking a moment, just a moment, to savor how much he loved his little family before hurrying to the door.  
"I'll see you all soon! Stay safe and call if you need anything!"  
Leo rolled his eyes but he was smiling as wide as the other two.   
Markus was right. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
-  
Since the start of his recovery, Leo was often easily tired out. At first it was exhaustion after simple tasks, such as rolling his chair a few feet or even just sitting up in bed for too long. While he had gotten stronger in the months of intensive rehabilitation and medicine and physical therapy, he was still prone to taking naps, usually falling asleep wherever he happened to be in the house, or even in the back garden. Although the last time he'd fallen asleep out there, it had begun to rain and he'd caught holy hell from Markus about catching his death of cold.   
So it was really no surprise when the android leader returned home with a friend to find his brother passed out on the couch in the main room of the mansion.  
Instead of alerting his companion with words that there was a sleeping human nearby, Markus simply sent Josh a message through a secure mental link.   
_We can still work in here but we'll have to talk through this. It needs to be quiet so we don't wake-_  
The message was cut off as the other android stopped stock still by the couch, brown eyes wide.   
_WHO IS THAT_  
Markus winced, eyebrows raised.   
_You don't need to shout, Josh. Also that's my brother. Are you alright?_  
Josh stared another moment and Markus suddenly realized he could see a bit of a flush across the dark synth skin of the other android's face.   
Oh.  
_Oh my God._  
Josh whirled, hands over the mouth he wasn't using.   
_Shut up, Markus._  
Markus grinned back at him, arms crossed.   
_I didn't think they made your model with the ability to blush but it seems I was wrong._  
Josh shook his head, crossing his own arms in defiance.  
_Don't you dare tell him. This is Leo, right? You never introduced us._  
Markus winked.  
_When he wakes up, I will._  
Josh rubbed his hands over his neat polo shirt, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.   
_Okay. Yes. Don't we have work to do?_  
Nodding, Markus sat down with him a little ways from his snoring brother, but for once, the revolution was the farthest thing from his mind.  
Uptight, quiet, practical professor Josh had a _crush._  
He couldn't wait to tell Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE/IF YOU LIKE! <3 THANKS FOR READING

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I came up with this sort of crack ship and well  
> I'm a sucker for family reconciliation anyway so...  
> let me know if you like it! We'll see where it goes.  
> Also, I'm still working on the polyam stuff, don't worry!


End file.
